One Shot Smut Shots
by TheAllTimeLow
Summary: A series of one shot lemons, filled with tones of graphic lemony goodness. The more reviews, the more chapters! /// Rated M.
1. Getting Caught

_A series of one shot smut filled lemony adventures, fit to cum with lots of yummy detail.  
Want more like this? Than remember to leave reviews!_

_- - - -_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

.

_**BELLA POV  
**  
- - - -_

It didn't take me long to reach _his_ house.

I followed the normal routine route through the bushes around to the back of the house and to his open window, where he was waiting for me. His parents were just as uptight about us, and especially about me being in his room, and even more so about me being in his room at night, as if we were going to do something. I shook my head, parents were silly.

"Record time," I grinned as I checked his clock quickly, before stepping forward to wrap my arms around his waist. Immediately I could tell something was wrong. His breathing was loud and broken, almost like he had been crying. I frowned, staring up at his eyes, which were directed at the ground. "Jasper, is something wrong? Talk to me." He let out a loud throaty groan, and slowly looked into my eyes. It took him several seconds before he answered, and even then his words were separated by loud gasps. "No, my Bella, nothing is wrong…" He paused to try and catch his breath, but the attempt was useless. "It's just…"

"What? You can tell me," His breathing was starting to worry me.

"I'm kind of… hot, at the moment."

Hot? I let out a breath, realization hitting me like cold water to the face on a hot day.

"Oh." I gasped.

Jasper groaned again. "Yeah."

There was shame in his voice, and I let out a shaky breath as a burning flash of arousal shot straight through me. He hadn't been crying; he was trying not to moan. That was so fucking hot. "I'm sorry," he breathed. I laughed shakily, feeling the wetness begin to soak into my panties. "Don't be," now it was my turn to gasp as I attempted to reply. "That's… so hot." Jasper moaned, pulling me closer to him so that I could feel his warm breaths against the tingling skin of my neck. My body burned under his touch, and my legs began to shake.

It was shocking how badly I wanted him.

How badly I _needed_ him.

"Jasper…"

Without another word his lips trapped mine, and we fell onto his bed together. I ran my hands through his softly knotted hair, wrapping my legs around his waist to try and pull him closer to me as my need grew inside of me. I could feel his erection press against me through his jeans. The moans tumbled out of me. "Shhh, Love…" he murmured breathlessly against my lips. "My parents are still awake." I wanted to laugh because of the cliché situation, but all that came out was a half-restrained moan. He smirked at me through the darkness, leaning back onto his knees so that he sat upright in-between my spread legs. I pushed my head back into his pillows and closed my eyes as he ran his hands up and down my legs, letting them rest a moment longer on my crouch before running them across the insides of my thighs. My body shuddered viciously. Jasper's fingers traced the top of my jeans before painfully slowly, he undid them and began to drag them down my hips, his fingers grazing my skin as they went. I lifted my legs up, and he completely removed them before tossing them onto the floor next to the bed. The heat and growing wetness was almost like a steady burning as I longed for him to touch me where I wanted it.

"You're going to have to be quiet, my Bella. Can you do that for me?" he murmured close to my ear, and I whimpered quietly, nodding. Jasper pulled off my wet panties, throwing them with my pants before taking off his shirt and adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothing. I shuddered, running my fingers lightly down his chest before he leaned back over me, pulling his blanket over us at the same time. My breathing was uneven and broken now while my heartbeat quickened by the second.

Jasper kissed me deeply until we were both panting lightly before pulling away to whisper in my ear. "I know how much you want me to fuck you right now," his low murmurs sent personal shivers of pleasure down my spine. "How much you want my cock inside of you, fucking that tight little pussy… but I wasn't expecting this, so I don't have any protection." A wave of disappointment started to consume me, but to my relief he continued. "And I'm not willing to put you at risk like that..."

My heart swelled, filling with warmth.

He really was the most perfect guy.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

I moaned while my mind snatched that idea and ran with it, taking me to wonderful conclusions and scenarios. Jasper kissed me again, softly and slowly as I felt his hand trail under my shirt and down to just below my navel. He rested his hand there for a moment, the heat almost overwhelming on my skin until I couldn't help but to whine in protest, bucking my hips up uselessly I pleaded with my body for more. Tracing lines with the tips of his fingers he trailed them down and over my wet slit, grazing my clit so that I had to bite down on my lip to keep from moaning. He swiped across them a few times more before using his thumb to rub down hard on my clit.

The wet moan that escaped my lips echoed through his room.

I bit down on my lip again, trying hard to control myself as he continued to play with my sensitive clit.

It was almost too much as he used his middle and index fingers to penetrate me while he continued to rub me. I shook and shuddered underneath him while he finger fucked me into a world of pleasure. It took all my effort not to cry out. His breathing, too, was coming hard and fast against my neck as I desperately bucked my hips into his fingers, only wanting him deeper inside me. Just then, the door opened a crack, and through the darkness I could see the faint silhouette of Jasper's Dad. He must have heard me. Panic gripped me for a moment, before the idea of being caught intensified the feeling, and I was shocked when Jasper continued to pump into me.

I stared up into his eyes, imagining my own must have been wide like that of a deer caught in headlights.

He just smirked at me lightly.

Thankfully the crack in the door vanished and I heard the small click as his door closed again.

My relief lasted only seconds.

I could feel my body shaking violently as he fucked me closer and closer towards my climax, the faster his fingers drove into me the harder it became to not cry out loudly, and the restraint it took to contain my moans was only prolonging the pleasure. My fingers released the bed sheets which they had been grasping desperately at and I found the hem of his jeans. Impatiently, I tugged on them, hooking my fingers around his boxers until I had pulled both down far enough that his hard cock had come free of the material. Jaspers pace had broken since he had realized what I was doing, and with my own pleasure slightly dimmed, it gave me the control to intensify his as I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and the other through his hair.

- - - -

_**JASPER POV**_

_**- - - -**_

Uhhh... Fuck, Bella.

I moaned shakily, and uncontrollably as her small fingers wrapped firmly around the base of my cock and she began to stroke me forcefully. As her hand reached the head I felt her thumb rub the tip for a few circles before she continued her pumping. It felt so fucking good. My hips began to rise and fall with hers while I drove my fingers into her by the same pace she was setting as she rubbed my cock. Our hips, chests, lips, all collided as one, as we both fought to keep in tact our vocal restraints. My body was burning on top of hers while her strokes quickly became more urgent as I felt her wet sex begin to tighten around my fingers with every pump, I quickened my own pace to match the one she had now set.

Her body shook, and Bella whined, her fingers tightening roughly in my hair.

I lent in to trap her lips with my own in attempts to stifle her moans, but instead was greeted with a sudden sharp pain.

Bella was looking up at me, her big brown eyes filled with mischievous amusement.

She had bit me.

The next sharp pain was from myself as I had to bite down on my own lip to keep from crying out.

"You like it rough, baby?" she whispered breathlessly in my ear, her hand leaving my hair and trailing slowly down my back until it rested on my ass. Bella squeezed it roughly and I gasped and shuddered violently, unable to control the wet moan that escaped my quivering lips. She moaned with me, only the more aroused by the noises I was making, which quickly had the same affect on me, her gasps just barely audible next to my ear. I could feel the sweat on her breasts as I used my other hand to massage her roughly, pinching down lightly on her sensitive nipples.

I was close to my orgasm now.

But so was she.

- - - -

_**BELLA POV**_

_- - - -_

"Come with me, Love." Jasper murmured.

That alone was enough instruction for me, and I soon after tumbled over the edge of my peak.

My thighs shook, my hips rising to meet his fingers for the last few pumps as I came on his fingers. My climax irrupted in me like a firework and I felt the pleasure coarse through my veins like smoldering hot lava leaving a path of burning sensation in its wake. Moans rolled off my tongue and passed my clenched teeth as I squirmed wildly underneath him, riding the waves of ecstasy. As I came down from my orgasm I stared into his face, watching his own orgasm rip through him while I continued to stroke his softening cock to prolong the feeling.

When our moans had died down he rolled over next to me on the bed, pulling me gently into his welcoming arms.

I let my body melt into the bed as we lay there for a while to steady our rapid breathing.

"That was..."

"Incredible." he gasped, finishing my thought.

I murmured my agreement. Fatigue had suddenly taken a hold of my body.

My eyelids began to droop, and my cheek against his warm chest felt safe and warm.

I sighed blissfully as Jasper bent down to kiss my forehead softly.

"I Love you, My Bella."

- - - -

* * *

- - - -

Disclaimer:_ I don't, nor do I claim to own anything related to Twilight, so don't assume so.  
__It is pretty obvious by the title, description, and rating what it was going to be like,  
So if you have a complaint about my story being inappropriate, I don't care to hear it._

_- - - -_

_**Reviews are always nice to get and inspiring, so don't forget to leave one.  
- And Thank you for taking the time to read this. -**_


	2. Moans that Lie

_A series of one shot smut filled lemony adventures, fit to cum with lots of yummy detail.  
Want more like this? Than remember to leave reviews!_

- - - -

* * *

"Alice, please." I tried half heartily to reason with her as she pushed me into the room, closing the door quietly behind us. The seductive glint in her eyes made it nearly impossible for me to continue my attempts to divert her persistent advances while my own steadily growing arousal betrayed my own words.

A coy grin spread across her lips. "What?"

I exhaled loudly and wrapped my fingers around her tiny little wrists, holding them firmly against her sides.

She didn't struggle, but instead leaned forward so her face was inches from my own, her breath hot against my face. "I can't... I don't... Not right now." My sentence lacked any basic structure and I found myself struggling to keep a clear head. Alice smirked, glancing down at my erection pressing against my jeans almost painfully close to her. "Well, from where I'm standing it certainly seems like you do, Carlisle."

"No, I... Alice, please."

"Please, what? Oh, how I do love it when you beg."

"You're not listening to me!" I growled, my fingers tightening around her wrists due to my irritation. Alice moaned into my face, the grin never sliding from her perfectly curved lips. "I've always liked it when you play rough," she cooed. My fingers dropped her wrists; one hand tugged aggressively at her hair, the other pulling her hard and abruptly into my chest. I stared down into her eyes, annoyed and defeated, finally giving in with an exasperated moan as I forcefully caught her lips in my own.

Alice gasped against my mouth, pressing her body, so tiny compared to my own, closer and harder in particularly against my stiff cock. The sudden sharp flash of arousal to my senses gave her enough time to pull the front part of my shirt up and over my head until she had twisted it in such a way that my hands were now bound rather securely behind my back. She hardly stopped to smirk at the expression of surprise on my face before fastening to undo my belt.

A harsh crack filled the office as she tore the belt from it's loops and brandished it with a sharp flick before tossing it to the floor, pushing me onto the tiny sofa we had made our way to as she did so. Having no other choice, I fell back against the cushions.

The way she took control had me wanting to beg for more.

And she seemed to be aware of this.

Alice wove around me in a devastatingly slow circle, keeping a light touch on me the entire time as her fingers ghosted across my exposed back and shoulders. I turned my head to its limits in the attempt to keep her in my line of vision, afraid I might miss something. "You know..." she began quietly, smirking. "For someone who doesn't want this," she ran her fingers across her collar bone, between her breasts, and slipped two fingers under the hem of her jeans. "You sure seem like you're enjoying it." I groaned loudly, forcing all my effort into keeping my eyes open as they stared intently, hopefully, at her fingers.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" she murmured, staring into my eyes while she stripped down to her panties. Her fingers traced across the delicate lace while she watched me with those deliciously innocent looking brown eyes. "This?" She pulled one side of the lace halfway down her thigh so that she was half exposed under my gaze. My moans, which had slowly become whiny as she teased me, were a clear indication of how bothered I had become.

She smiled dangerously. "I can't hear you, Carlisle."

"I want it." I whispered, almost gasped.

"What - ?"

"I WANT IT!"

The yell exploded from my diaphragm with a feeling of desperation as my erection pressed against my jeans, and my skin brushed against the cotton binding my hands, and I felt totally helpless and at her mercy. But more than it tormented me, it turned me on. Alice seemed to be pleased, finishing her slow strip tease by removing the rest of her clothing and tossing it carelessly onto the floor. She walked slowly towards me, still staring into my eyes as she lowered herself slowly onto my lap. With surprising force she pushed my shoulders backwards into the cushions, leaning over me ever so slightly so that her breasts bounced in close proximity with my face.

"Don't move," she ordered harshly before leaning back so that I had a full view of her body.

I whimpered my acceptance, and seeming satisfied, she moved her fingers slowly down towards her wet slit.

I could feel the heat she was producing through my jeans where she straddled me.

Alice moaned under her breath while one hand massaged her nipple harshly, the other teased her clit in slow circles. My eyes darted between the look of pleasure on her face to where she played with herself, wondering if it was me she imagined inside of her as her fingers began to move towards penetration.

It became increasingly hard not to move while I watched her.

"Alice, I, please - " my sentence was cut off as the hand that had been massaging her nipple cut across my face, leaving me silent, more in shock than because of the slight pain her slap had left tingling on my cheek. "Don't speak, or you will be punished more." The assertion in her voice had me biting back whimpers while she moved her fingers back to her dripping core. It wasn't long before she was grinding into her own tiny fingers as the pumped fast in and out of her while her other hand rubbed and caused friction against her sensitive clit.

My silence was broken when my own name rolled off her tongue in a throaty moan.

"Oh, Carlisle..."

I moaned with her, "Alice," watching her head roll back as she was too consumed by the feeling of touching herself to punish me for disobeying her orders from before. Desperate to touch her, but with my hands still bound securely behind me, my only option was to lean forward and wrap my lips around one of her nipples. She gasped loudly, moans even louder following after it. With what seemed like an increasing amount of effort Alice stopped pumping, leaning forward to reach behind me, I felt my hands come free of the shirt bond.

"Touch me," she panted, and I let her guide one of my hands into her warm pussy, two fingers penetrating her easily while I stretched them so that my thumb could continue to make fast circles across her clit. Alice placed her hands on my knees as she leaned back, thrusting her hips into the increasing tempo of my fingers while I drove her to her orgasm.

Watching her get off to my touch was the hotest fucking thing ever.

Alice came moments later, and I felt her sex tense and pulse around my fingers while I continued to pump into her, prolonging her orgasm.

As the final waves of pleasure subsided she collapsed forward into my shoulder, panting quick hot breaths against my skin.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her to me while she rested.

So intent on her body pressed against my own I didn't realize when she had my hard cock free of my jeans and had begun to stroke it slowly, tightening her fingers to increase the delicious sensation caused by the friction. I groaned, my arms falling to my sides uselessly, my head pressing back into the cushions, my eyes fell shut. Using my other senses I felt her drag my jeans down to my ankles, felt her straddle me again, her hands on my shoulders as the head of my cock just barely pressed against her entrance, her hovering there, teasing me until I moaned for more, her hands firm on the base of erection as finally, she guided it deep into her wet sex. She was so tight against me, hot, and warm against my sensitive flesh.

"You feel so fucking good," I groaned.

"So do you," she whispered huskily.

Her whispered compliment sent shivers of pleasure down my spine, and she began to bounce up and down, riding my cock to the speed she wanted and desired, once again taking control of not just her pleasure, but my own as well. As my moans became more defined Alice slowed her grinding until they had dimmed before picking up her tempo even faster than before she had slowed. My orgasm was approaching rapidly, and due to the throaty moans, she was close too.

"Come with me, babe." I murmured in her ear.

"Carlisle!" the yell drifted from her sweet mouth as she clenched around my cock, we both ripped into our orgasms as we came together. I felt her hot juices run down my shaft while I thrust into her with a few final efforts before I allowed myself to ride the burning sensation of my climax. After a few moments of breathless panting together I pulled my softening cock from her and watched her collapse onto the sofa beside me. Carefully I maneuvered my body into the space between her and the back of the cushions, wrapping my arms around her still rapidly moving chest, relishing in our combined warmth.

"So much for not wanting it."

Alice turned to look at me, smirking,

And my only response was to kiss those perfect lips.

* * *

- - - -

Disclaimer:_ I don't, nor do I claim to own anything related to Twilight, so don't assume so.  
__It is pretty obvious by the title, description, and rating what it was going to be like,  
So if you have a complaint about my story being inappropriate, I don't care to hear it._

_- - - -_

_**Reviews are always nice to get and inspiring, so don't forget to leave one.  
- And Thank you for taking the time to read this. -**_


End file.
